1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field residential and commercial electric meter boxes and more particularly to a meter base bracket apparatus and system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical electrical meter boxes include a meter base that is attached directly to the exterior of a dwelling and the meter that affixes to the meter base. The meter base typically includes a feed-through so that wires can be connected between the interior of the dwelling and the meter. In a typical installation, the meter base is simply screwed to the side of the house, directly to the siding. In dwellings having brick facades, the meter base is set into a recess. Meters often must be replaced for various reasons, such as to replace an existing meter with an upgraded meter. Often times, in particular with non-brick siding, the meter base can pull away from the siding, typically during the meter changes. In addition, simply the passage of time can cause the meter bases to pull away from the dwelling because they are simply nailed to the dwelling. Potential short-circuits and other hazards can be caused when the base is pulled away in this manner.